Crème Fraîche et galipette !
by Fairy Bloody
Summary: Un cuisinier maladroit préparant de la crème fraîche un Bretteur au pulsions animal ? LEMON ! OUIII BRAVOOO ! Je sais que tu y avais penser dés les mots "Crème fraîche" ! Pervers va !


Comme à son habitude Sanji était dans la cuisine, et préparer les ingrédients pour faire le repas du soir. Il s'activais a préparer la crème fraîche pour la salade quand Zoro entre dans la cuisine pour venir chercher du Sake.

**« - Oi Cook … Donne moi du Sake !**

**Débrouille**** toi Marimo je suis occuper la … **Dit Sanji sans se retourner.

**Cuisinier inutile …**

**Ferme la l'algue ... »**

Sans répondre au cuisinier Zoro approcha donc de celui-ci tout doucement et lui souffla a coter de l'oreille. Sanji recula précipitamment, surprit, en se renversant le saladier sur les vêtements.

**« - NAN MAIS CA VA PAS ?!** Hurla le cuisinier.

**POUAHAHAHAHA ! RI-DI-CULE !** Dit Zoro mort de rire

**HAHAHA ! Bravo ! Tres drole ! Belle esprit ! Je suis tout sale et collant a cause de toi ! »**

A l'entente de ces paroles Zoro se mit aussitôt à rougir.

**« - Ne reste pas la a me regardez sa devient gênant ! Aide moi a me lever plutôt !** Le cuisinier commencais lui aussi a avoir les joues rouge.

**O-oui ! Pardon …** Toujours aussi gêner le bretteur prit la main de son Nakama* pour l'aider a se relever.

**Merci ... »**

Zoro le tira contre lui. Mais un peu trop fort et partie en arrière, entraînant le cuisinier dans sa chute.

A califourchon sur Zoro, la chemise et le visage couvert de crème, les mains de chaque coter de la tête du bretteur, Sanji, un peu sonner, ne réalisa pas tout de suite se qu'il venait de se passer.

Zoro quand à lui rouge tomate, était tétaniser par la situation gênante dans la quelle il se trouvait.

**« S-Sanji … L-lève toi …**

**Hein ? … Ah ! P-p-pardon !** Sanji venait prendre conscience de la situation.

**L-leve toi ! **Zoro était gêner.

**O-oui … »**

Sanji se redressa doucement et eu un « stop » et regarda logement Zoro dans les yeux, il avait une irrésistible envie de l'embrasser, mas ne fit rien et essaya de se redresser, quand Zoro se mit a gémir.

**« Haan ! S-sanji ! **Ta main ! Dit le bretteur un se redressant brusquement rouge enleva donc sa main du sexe de son nakama et se redressa toujours a califourchon sur lui.

_POV ZORO_

_« Alors la je m'étonne … On m'explique pourquoi je le trouve mignon ? ... »_

**« - Cook ... tu es …**

**Je suis quoi encore ?! …**

**Encore à califourchon sur moi …**

**Ha … Oups désoler …**

**Tu ne sais vraiment que t'excuser hein ? …**

**La ferme Marimo …**

**Pardon ?**

**La ferme Marimo ! »**

Zoro pris alors le poignet de Sanji et renversa les positions se mettant donc à califourchon sur lui et dévisagea Sanji, le regardant intensément et le faisant ainsi rougir de honte.

**« - J'avais entendu … Je te donnais juste une chance de te rattraper …**

**L-laisse moi ...**

**Nan …**

…

…

**Marimo laisse moi il faut que ... je me change ! Et que … Je prenne une douche avant de faire le repas ! A-alors laisse moi …**

**J'ai dis nan …**

**Mari-**

**Cook ! … Ecoute … Je sais pas se qu'il se passe … Mais … Tu es mignon aujourd'hui …**

… … … … **... … … HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ?! »**

Sanji se débâta, choquer la déclaration. Dans sa panique il pressa son genoux contre l'entre jambe de Zoro se qui eu pour effet de le faire gemir.

**« - Han ! »**

En entendant Zoro gémir de cette manière en le voyant si réceptif a son toucher Sanji eu du mal a contenir c'est pulsion et fini par céder a la tentation.

Posant ses lèvres contre celle de Zoro, Sanji se senti transporter par d'étrange sentiments.

L'escrimeur ne compris pas tout de suite se qu'il se passais mais fini par repousser Sanji.

**« - Hum ?! Oi ! Nan mais tu fou quoi ero-cook ?**

**Hum … Je dirais que je laisse place a mes pulsion … ?**

**Ca va pas non ?! Je suis un mec je te signale !**

**Ouai … Et ?**

**Bah t'as pas le droit de faire sa !**

**Et qui a le droit d'en décider ?**

**Moi !**

**Nan je crois pas nan ... »**

Sanji poussa donc Zoro en arrière et le reversa pour se mettre a califourchon sur lui.

**« - Ecoute Marimo … Je suis fatiguer de réfléchir ou de lutter …**

… **? ...**

**3 mois que je cherche a comprendre … Alors a l'instant j'ai décider d'arrêter de chercher … Et de laisser place a m-**

**Tes pulsions ?! …**

**Oui … C'est sa …**

**Je ne suis aucunement ta chose je te signale !**

**Si tu le dis … Mai il y a quelques minutes c'était toi qui étais prés à m'embrasser. »**

Zoro rougi instantanément. Sanji le regarda longuement avant de l'embrasser.

Zoro ne résista pas et laissa l'entrée a la langue de Sanji. C'est alors que leurs langues entreprirent une longue danse sensuelle, Zoro passant sa main dans les cheveux de Sanji, celui-ci emporter par le plaisir de se doux baiser.

**« - Hum … Ha...Ha... **Zoro rompit le baiser**.**

**Ha … Ha …**

**Laisse moi un peu respirer … **Dit-il essouffler.

**Pardon … **Dit Sanji en souriant. »

Zoro se releva un peu étourdi par la scène qui venais de se passer puis aida Sanji a faire de même. Il s'arrêta quelques instant en regarda Sanji de haut en bas.

_« I-il … me … Il m'excite ... »_

**« - Q-quoi ?! … **Sanji était mort de honte face au regard de Zoro.

**Comment sa quoi ? Va te changer ! »**

Sanji rougi légèrement quand il entendis Zoro et alla dans la salle de bain se doucher et se changer.

Toujours dans la cuisine Zoro s'assit sur une chaise et repensa à se qu'il venait de se produire.

_« - C'est vraiment pas normal … Deux hommes qui s'embrasse … Ne devrais pas me paraître naturel … Il m'attire … J'ai l'impression que s'il n'avais pas été lui je n'aurais pas pue embrasser un homme ... »_

Des question se bousculait dans sa tête.

_« … Pourquoi ? Comment ? Que dois-je faire ? Es normal ? »_

De son coter Sanji prenait sa douche lui aussi se posant des questions.

_« - Je pense à lui depuis plusieurs mois déjà … Et maintenant je l'embrasse ? … Mais qu'es-qu'il m'arrive … Je suis … Exciter par cet homme … Attirer plus que par aucune autre femmes … C'est bizarre hein ? ...Peut-etre ais-je des sentiments pour lui ? »_

Sanji se laissa glisser contre le mur de la douche laissant tomber sa tête entre ses jambes.

_«- A quoi bon ? … Si lui ne m'aimera jamais … Si il m'entendais il serais entrain de rire … De se moquer de moi … Quelle ironie … Sanji … Le coureur de ses dames … Est amoureux d'un autre homme ... »_

Sanji resta quelques instants silencieux avant de sortir de la douche un serviette autour de la taille et de se retrouver face a Zoro, lui étant venu chercher son bandeau qu'il avait oublier en sortant de la douche.

**« - Eto … **

**Marimo ? Mais que fais-tu là ? »**

_« Sexy. »_

Zoro n'arrivais plus a parler se sentant exciter a la vue du corps mouiller et presque nue du cuisinier, il eu une bouffer de chaleur en se rappelant la scène qu'il s'étais passer plutôt et commença se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

« - **Marimo ? …**

…

**Eto … Marimo ?** Sanji pausa sa main sur l'épaule de Zoro lui faisant reprendre ses esprits.

**Hein ? Ou -oui ? Pardon j'étais autre part …** Zoro se sentais exploser.

**T'es sûre que ça va ? …**

… **Oui … On peu dire sa comme sa …** L'érection que la vue du blond lui avais provoquer commencer a le faire souffrir.

**C'est a dire ? …** Sanji semblait inquiet.

**R-rien … Laisse … **Tu peu me passer le bandeau poser derrière toi ?

**Hum ? Oui bien sure …** En se baissant pour ramasser le bandeau sa serviette se détacha le mettant a nue.

… **Ero-cook … Ta serviette …**

**Hum ? Kyaa !** Sanji poussa un cris des plus feminin, cachant son sexe avec les mains. »

Zoro n'en pouvait plus s'etait trop. Sanji nue devant lui, le corps luisant ,et son érection douloureuse n'arrêtant pas de la faire souffrir. Tout ces élément réuni Zoro n'arriva plus a se retenir et embrassa Sanji fougueusement en le plaquant contre le mur.

**« - Sanji … Faisons le …**

**Heee ? C-comment sa faisons le ?!**

**J'en peux plus … Je te veux pour moi tout seul …**

**T-t-tu quoi ?! **Sanji se voyait partir.

**J'ai envie de toi ! Ton corps m'excite …**

**Q-quoi ? Comment sa mon corps t'excite ?! Je suis pas un objet !**

… **C'est l'hôpitale qui se fou de la charité …**

… **J'avoue … Mais ...**

**Faisons le … Faisons l'amour …**

**Mais … Je … Nous sommes des hommes …**

**Et alors ?**

… **C-ça va me faire mal ! …**

**Je serais doux … Je te le promet …**

**Mais …**

**Sanji … Je t'aime … Laisse moi te faire l'amour …**

**T-tu tu as dis quoi ?!**

**Je t'aime … »**

Sanji était rouge tomate, gêner d'être nu, dans une tel situation, mais surtout gêner par la déclaration de Zoro. Sanji detourna la tete et baissa les yeux.

**« - M-moi aussi je t'aime … M-mais j'ai peur …**

**Sanji …**

**Et si … J'avais mal ? … Et puis qu'es-qui me prouve que tu ne ment pas … ?**

**Sanji … Je t'aime vraiment …**

… »

Sanji regarda logement Zoro puis l'embrassa en passant se bras autour de son coup. L'escrimeur passa une main dans les cheveux de celui-ci avant de rompre le baiser et de le parcourir de baiser et de caresse le faisant soupirer de au sexe de son amant Zoro le pris directement en bouche, faisant de long va et viens, qui firent gémir Sanji.

**« - Z-Zoro … haa ! … Ha...Hahaa...**

**Hum ? …**

**J-je ne … Haa … tiens plus debout ... »**

Les jambes de Sanji tremblait. Le plaisir était tel que ses jambes ne pouvait le soutenir.

Il se laissa donc glisser contre le mur Zoro l'accompagnant.

**« - Prend moi ... »**

Sanji n'en pouvait plus il ne désirais qu'une chose sentir Zoro à l'intérieur de lui. Ne faire qu'un avec l'homme qu'il aimais.

A l'entente des paroles de Sanji, Zoro fut prit d'une bouffer de chaleur et regarda Celui-ci dans les yeux avant de fougueusement l'embrasser.

**« - Sanji … Si tu continu comme ça je ne pourrais plus me contrôler …**

**Je t'en pris … haa … Ne te contrôle plus … Hahaa … Zoro je te veux …**

**Sanji ... »**

Zoro humidifia alors ses doigts en en inséra un dans l'intimiter de Sanji qui gémissé, après quelques aller retour il en inséra un deuxième puis un troisième.

**« - Han … Zoro … Sa fait … Mal …**

**Detend toi ... »**

Zoro continua ses aller retour, la douleur que Sanji éprouvait jusqu'à maintenant laissa place au plaisir.

**« - C'est bon … Haa … Viens ... »**

Sans trop se faire prier Zoro se dévétie et pénétra Sanji.

« **-Haaa … Z-zoro … **Sanji s'agrippa au coup de son amant en gémissant »

Il continuèrent leurs ébat pendant un long moment avant de finir dans un long cris de jouissance commun.

FIN


End file.
